Separated Love
by YurikoMinamoto
Summary: Tsurara was chased by the Ice yokai clan and they need her for no reason.But what if tsurara agrees to come with them? Will Rikuo will be fine with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago

**In the middle of the night** tsurara went outside of the Nura's house to send a letter to a person to her childhood friend. After she send those letter she went back to the Nura house, but while she was walking she heard someone following her. When tsurara look back a tons of Ice yokai was there, tsurara was shock and she don't know if this yokai are enemies or just want to be friends.

"Hello, Tsurara Oikawa or should I say Hime-sama" One of the yokai said.

"Who..who..are you? I don't even know you?" Tsurara's answered.

"Don't worry Hime-sama we're not going to hurt you" the yokai said.

"What's going on? and why are you calling me Hime-sama" tsurara answered back.

"Hime-sama as you can see we are part of the Ice clan, We want you back and our master is waiting" a yokai said.

"NO! I can't just go with you because of that, I have a clan too you know" tsurara answered angrily.

"Well it's been a while since you never change Hime-sama so come with us now" the yokai said.

"Never! I refuse!" tsurara answered.

After refusing thosewords tsurara began running to go back at the Nura's house but one of the Ice yokai used his power to stop tsurara. When the yokai was about to cast his power, tsurara used her power at the same time by blocking the attack. But suddenly tsurara didn't realize that one of those yokai was fast and got into her front to capture her but she block it again and she used her ice breath to freeze the yokai in front of her. She hurried to escape and she finally saw the Nura house, when she was almost there one of the Ice yokai shouted to stop. Tsurara was still running until she got into the Nura's house gasping for an air but when she looked back again the Ice yokai's was looking at her and told her "We will come back to get you Hime-sama". then they vanished away and tsurara didn't see them at all. Tsurara falls to her knees and thought about why she needed her? why are they calling her Hime-sama?. At the gate of the Nura's House there was tsurara kneeling outside of the gate but when suddenly Wakana-sama saw tsurara she rush towards her and asking "Are you alright tsurara! What happened?" but suddenly tsurara fainted.

**In the next morning.**

Tsurara woke up in her own bedroom and thinking "how did I get here?" when she looked at her bedroom there was a person sitting at the side of her room. And then that person was RIkuo and tsurara was shock that it was Rikuo-sama. Tsurara went up to her bed but suddenly Rikuo told her to not push yourself hard and rest for a while. Tsurara was blushing and she thought to herself that "why is rikuo-sama here? Is he worried? or did I just make another problem to him?. Tsurara asked to Rikuo about "why is here?". Of course I was worried that I heard you collapsed and my mom told me that you were kneeling in front of the gate." Rikuo answered. Ohh is that so we..well.. I was actually jogging during that time and I was really tired so maybe that's why I collapsed" Tsurara replied in a nervous tone. "Oh is that so, well I have to get going to school now. You have to stay in for today so you can rest for a while" Rikuo replied back. and tsurara agrees with it. When Rikuo went outside to her room tsurara was nervous that telling the truth will make him more worried because of her. When Rikuo already went to out to go to his school tsurara rise up to her bed and she cleaned her bed first before going out. She walks out to the hall and then suddenly she met up with Aotabo, Kejoro, and Kubinashi those three rush up to tsurara and ask if she is alright. Tsurara told them that she was alright now and not to worry anymore. The three yokai was relieved and begun asking her what happened but suddenly tsurara avoided that question and she told them that she has to help wakana-sama. The three yokai we're curious about what happened last night to tsurara but they decided to ask that question later when Rikuo is at home.

* * *

**Afternoon at Nura's house**

"I'm home!" Rikuo shouted.

"Welcome home my son" Wakana greeted.

"Mom, Is tsurara feeling better now?" Rikuo questioned.

"Yes, She is feeling better now. She is actually helping cleaning the house and doing the chores right now" Wakana answered.

"Oh is that so, well its almost night so I still have homework to do, just call me if dinners ready mom." Rikuo said.

"Sure, My son" Wakana answered.

After Rikuo went to his room, Tsurara went to Night Rikuo's favorite place the sakura tree. Tsurara looked up to the sakura tree and she told to herself "What if I leave the clan? Is rikuo-sama going to be angry or much worst could he become my enemy?". Tsurara is really confused on what's happening but suddenly rikuo showed up, tsurara was a bit suprise the rikuo is in his night form already. and they started talking about what happened to tsurara last night.

"Rikuo-sama! Wh..why are you here?" tsurara said.

"I always come to this tree every night to think something and to see this beautiful tree" rikuo answered.

"We..well I have to go inside now" tsurara answered.

"Wait tsurara!, Can you tell me what really happened last night and I know this morning you told me is a lie" Rikuo said.

Tsurara can't lie to her master anymore so she decided to tell the truth to him.

"Actually while I was walking at night to go back at the house I realized that someone was following me and their not even a human they we're yokai, tons of yokai. They called me Hime-sama for no reason that I don't even know them. They told me that they need me and I don't know why either. I was a bit scared so I decided to run and they we're trying to stop me so that they can capture me. But they didn't catch me, I am really scared about what's going to happen to me next time if they appeared." Tsurara answered. tsurara begun crying.

"tsurara... Don't cry, and don't worry I'll protect you no matter what happened" Rikuo said.

"But I'm your guardian, I must be the one who will be protecting you RIkuo-sama" tsurara said.

"But everyone is also important to me in this house especially you" Rikuo answered.

Tsurara begun to blush and stopped crying.

"Thank you so much Rikuo-sama, I'll promise that I will protect you no matter what happen to me too" tsurara said.

Suddenly there was a huge explode of Ice outside of the gate at the Nura's house. Everyone was shock and they rush outside on whats happening, Tsurara and Rikuo went immediately outside too and then tsurara was shock that a tons of yokai we're outside and it was the Ice Clan. Tsurara was froze to her spot that she met those Ice yokais again. When Rikuo saw tsurara shaking he thought to himself that this yokais wants tsurara. Rikuo ask tsurara if that's the them and she told him Yes. Everyone in the Nura's house are angry and was confused on what's happening.

To be Continue...

* * *

Hello Everyone~! This is my story and I enjoy writing this so much~~~ I am totally 100% RikuoXTsurara Couple Fan :D LOL XD But I hope you guys really enjoyed my story and I'm sorry if I made a lot of wrong grammars. Please Review this everyone :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago

* * *

Hello Everyone! I'm Back! I am truly very sorry for not updating too much. I decided that I will write my story first in my notebook and after that I will put it here until I've done every chapters. So anyway, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader though so I might have problems on fixing my grammar. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will try to be active from now on. Oh I almost forgot thank you for everyone who review my story and I really appreciate it. Enjoy Reading.

* * *

"Well Hello there, I would like to introduce us in a matter of good ways. We are the Ice Yokai Clan, and we are here to fetch our Hime-sama back" a yokai said.

"How dare you ruined our gate! and who is this Hime-sama your talking about?" nurarihyon answered angrily.

"Oh my, don't be mad, we're just here to take the Yuki-onna a.k.a Tsurara Oikawa" the yokai replied.

"I think you should leave right now, it seems tsurara don't really know you and she doesn't want to go either." Rikuo immediately responds.

"So you're the third commander huh? allow me to introduce myself, I'm akiyo and I'm one of the guardian of the Ice clan. If you really wanted to know why we're here then allow me again to explain" akiyo replied.

"Since tsurara was born, her mother died from gaving birth to her and her father wasn't there to take care of her. So one of her mother friends took tsurara and gave her to another family which is our master of the Ice Clan. Until tsurara grows up our master decided to remove her memories so she can't be in danger by revealing her true identity that she was adopted in our clan. Since then, tsurara joined your clan and didn't know anything about this anymore, so that's why we want her to come back with us for making her our new ruler of the Ice yokai clan."

"Well..What do you say third supreme commander of the Nura Clan?" akiyo asked nicely.

"No. She is one of my clan and she belongs here!" Rikuo angrily shouted.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, if you really don't want to give tsurara to us then there's no option but to kill you and the rest of your clan" akiyo said.

"Oh yeah, We are always ready to fight and we're not going to gave up just for that. My Night Parade of Demons be ready!" Rikuo ordered.

Suddenly...

"STOP!" tsurara shouted.

"tsurara?" rikuo whispered.

All of them stopped and turned to tsurara.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going with them rikuo-sama." tsurara said with a smile.

"What are you saying tsurara?" rikuo asked with worry.

"I'm really sorry Rikuo-sama, but I have to know more about myself and my family" tsurara said.

"Well it's about time" akiyo interrupted.

Tsurara started walking and went to akiyo. Rikuo was frozen to his spot and he can't believe on what tsurara just said. Akiyo took tsurara's hands and told her to say her last goodbye.

"I'm really sorry Rikuo-sama, Please don't worry and I'll promise I will come back" tsurara tearfully said it.

"NO! This can't be happening! TSURARA! TSURARA!" rikuo shouted until they vanished.

**The next morning**

****It was saturday so rikuo didn't have school today. But still he keeps thinking about tsurara and he can't forget about what happened last night. The Clan was also shocked and it seems they are also not in the mood.

"What the hell did tsurara was thinking!" a long wavy haired women said

"Calm down kejoro, It seems tsurara just want us to be safe and she doens't wasnt us to be involved in her problem" Kubinashi said to her.

"How am I supposed to be calm down! Tsurara just...just.. Urghh! Forget it! I'm going outside to cool my head off" Kejoro said.

"What a day!" Kubinashi said to himself.

While in the First Commander's Room...

"Are you ok rikuo? it seems that you can't get rid off the thing just happened last night" Nurarihyon told to rikuo.

"Yeah.." Rikuo said it with calm voice.

"Is it because you have feelings for her?" Nurarihyon asked surprisingly

"Wh..What! Rikuo started to blush.

"So it's obviously that you love her." Nurarihyon smirked while saying those words.

"THE HELL ARE TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!" Rikuo angrily said while blushing a bit.

"You're so slow you know that son" Nurarihyon said.

"Mind your own business! I have nothing to say about that, and what's the big deal you ask me to come here? Hurry up and Say it" rikuo replied.

"It's about tsurara's mother" Nurarihyon become serious.

"What? tell me! What is it?" Rikuo asked.

"It's a long story though so it might take a bit long time to tell the whole story." Nurarihyon said.

"I don't care, I just want to know about i.t" Rikuo said.

"Well, then let's begin" Nurarihyon begins

_It was the day when tsurara's mother was alive back then._

_~FLASHBACK~_

_It was a beautiful day when Setsura was outside to buy groceries at the shop when then suddenly she saw her closest friend Haruka in the middle of the street buying groceries also. She called her and said Good Morning to her. Haruka immediately run to her and she asked quickly about "Why she was doing the groceries by herself when she is not allowed to because of her pregnancy" Setsura just smiled and told her that she is fine by doing it by herself and she just want to take her time before her child will be born. Haruka was really worried and helped Setsura on her groceries. The both of them arrived at Setsura's home and begun chatting._

_"Haruka!" Setsura said._

_"What is it Setsura?" Haruka asked._

_"When it's my time please make sure to take care of my daughter since her father isn't here anymore." Setsura told her._

_Haruka was a bit shocked and didn't know what to say. Haruka already know that her life span was enough. She took a deep breath and started talking._

_"But Setsura, I..I..can't because after a few months I'm going to my brothers place for my mission. I don't want your child to be hurt." Haruka said it with a sad face._

_"If that so then please do me a favor" Setsura said._

_"What is it?" Haruka asked_

_"Do you know where the Ice Clan lives right?" Setsura replied with a question._

_"Yes, Wait don't tell me you're giving your child to that clan?" Haruka replied with a shock._

_"Yes. They were the one who took care of me when I was a child before I join to the Nura clan" Setsura explained._

_"If that's what you want, Are you sure?" Haruka asked._

_"I'm really sure" Setsura said._

_It was the day when setsura was giving birth to her child and it was the last time she will see her own child in her arms. Haruka and the other friends were happy to see her child and setsura's wonderful smile. When setsura was starting to lose her energy she finally said her daughter's name "Tsurara". Everyone was crying tearfully specially Haruka._

_"Haruka, Please let the Ice Clan know that she is my most precious daughter and if they hurt her they will pay for it" Setsura said._

_"I will Se..Setsura" Haruka said it while she was crying._

_"And let my daughter know that I love her so much will all my heart" Setsura said._

_"I promise I will and Please be by her side forever." Haruka tearfully said._

_"Don't worry I'll be there for her, for you and for everyone. Thank You Haru..ka" Setsura's last words._

_"Setsura? Se..tsura? SETSURA!" Haruka cried and cried for her name._

_After that day Haruka went to the Ice Clan and told about what happened to Setsura. She finally gave tsurara to them and she kiss her in the forehead"Take Care and Good Bye Tsurara".  
_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"That's it" Nurarihyon said.

"I feel bad for her" Rikuo said.

"Well I'm already tired, I have to take a rest for a while. You can go back now" Nurarihyon said.

"Thanks Old Man" Rikuo said.

"As always" Nurarihyon smirk.

* * *

**The Ice Yokai Clan House**

****"Hime-sama! Wake up its already morning" one of the maids told her.

"Please leave me alone for a while" Tsurara asked the maid nicely.

"Of course Hime-sama, but this afternoon we will get you dress up to meet the master" the maid said.

While tsurara was in her bed she was thinking that she miss the nura clan so much and mostly her master rikuo-sama. She can't keep her feelings forever and she want to see him again but she knows that the master of the Ice clan won't let her. In the other side she has to finish her mission first and wants her memories back.

To Be Continued

* * *

Chapter 2 Done! I'm sorry if its really short but I'll try in the next chapter to make it longer. So Yeah, I honestly cried at the part when setsura's death though but I feel bad for rikuo-kun. :'( Anyway, stay tune for more upcoming chapters and story :D**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating too much but I'm back. I just want to clarify some things before you read this new chapter. Some of the characters are just made up so I hope you will understand that some of them are not in the real manga or anime. Also I'm truly sorry if I make the characters too OCC/OOC. Well anyway I hope you enjoy reading this story and thank you so much for your awesome reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago

I rise up from my bed and I see a bright light from outside of my window. I move towards to it and I see a beautiful landscape filled with beautiful flowers. I thought to myself, I wish he was here with me to see this flowers. I noticed the time and I have to do what the maid told me before, I have to get change and see my unknown master. I hope this will turn out good.

I step out of my room and I see a beautiful frames. The hallway seems elegant and fascinating. While I was walking I see a figure, a figure that looks familiar and for a second I thought it was him but he wasn't.

"Good Morning Yuki-onna or should I say Hime-sama" akiyo said.

"Please stop saying Hime-sama, I'm used by the name yuki-onna or tsurara" tsurara said.

"I like your kimono by the way" akiyo said.

"Thank you but I prefer my original kimono" tsurara said.

I was wearing a light blue kimono with a snow flake design. I think princesses usually wear this kimono in this clan and the maids kimono are really nice. Suddenly...

"Well Yuki-onna do you know that once you step into this place you will never get out of this place" akiyo said.

That words took away my breath for a minute. It took me a while to reply to those words. But it never stop me to give up, I have to go back and see him once more again.

"Your just saying that and I will find a way to go back" tsurara said.

"No matter what you try, were still going to stop you" akiyo said.

"I'm just here to find out something personal and its none of your business" tsurara said.

"I guess so, Our master is waiting for you. You know where to go right?" akiyo said.

"Oh yeah..yeah..I know where to go, bye" tsurara said nervously.

"Wait a minute. It seems your lying yuki-onna" akiyo said while grinning.

"What are you saying? I know where to go, just don't mind me" tsurara said.

"Its obviusly your lying, mind me to escort you" akiyo said.

"Huh?! No, I mean its alright Ill just ask the maids" tsurara said.

"See your lying" akiyo said.

*Sign* "I give up, can you show me the way please" tsurara said.

Walking in the hallways with him is a bit akward, I haven't spoken a word since our last conversation. I think akiyo is a nice guy but he's a bit scary. I look up to his eyes and I noticed that he has the royal blue color into his eyes. He's like the perfect prince for this clan. Wa..wait.. What am I talking about? Oh Gosh, Oh Gosh, I dont want to think about this right now. Waka is the only person that I li..

"Are you alright yuki-onna? your acting really weird" akiyo said.

"hahaha, Im just trying to warm up my mind before meeting the master" tsurara said.

"Is that so, well were here" akiyo said.

"Thank you" tsurara said.

"You're welcome, just be nice to him and dont make him angry or else something bad will happen" akiyo said.

"I will, dont worry" tsurara said.

"the hell should I worry about? Bye" akiyo said while laughing.

"This guys is a jerk" tsurara said in outloud.

I knock at the door 3 times and no answer was found. I knocked the door 3 times again and no answer was found. It seems no one is here, maybe akiyo gave me the wrong room. That guy... but suddenly something feels weird, I feel like there's someone at my back. When I look back and I see a very tall man, Blue hair, gold eyes, and quiete elegant looking.

"Ummmm... I never seen you before here in the mansion but I would likely to ask for some help" tsurara ask politely.

"Sure, why not? you're the princess here so ask me anything" a blue haired man answered.

"I've been knocking this door for three times already and no one is still answering. I also believe this room is for the master of this clan." tsurara said.

"Yes, this is the room for the master of this clan." a blue haired man answered.

"But there's no one answering, do you know where the master is?" tsurara ask.

"Can I hold your hand for a second before I answered that question my lady?" a blue haired man ask.

"Eh? Eh?! Why?! It's kinda embarassing." tsurara said.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I promise." the blue haired man said.

I raised my right hand to him and he held it and kissed it. I was shock, I was blushing but before I say a word, he suddenly introduce himself and I discovered that its him.

"Welcome to my mansion hime, and you can call me whatever you want but my real name is Ryou Ikeda. This kiss is a welcome present for you my dear princess. " the blue haired man said.

"Don't tell me...You're the master!" tsurara said.

For some reason he looks really young to be a master but I'm guessing he's around 400 years old. As I remember, I look to my rightful hand and I take it off from his hand as soon as I can.

"Well it seems now I know you, I want to talk about my past and I just want to go back to my clan as soon as I finish this." tsurara said.

"I'm sadly to say that after you know about your past you can not go back to the nura mansion." ryou said.

"What?! That's not true! I went here to know about my past and about my mom." tsurara angrily said.

"You don't understand the whole thing hime. Once your mission is done, I would likely want you to be the next ruler of this clan." ryou said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why?" tsurara ask.

"Because I will be vanished once you know about the truth behind this clan" ryou answered.

"The truth? Do you mean about my mom and myself?" tsurara ask.

"Yes and more than that." ryou answered.

"But why did you want me to be here? even though you already know about what's going to happen to you." tsurara said.

"It's to learn about my mistake hime and those mistakes are my sins." ryou said.

"You know that I will do anything for rikuo right? but I failed. That is also my mistake but as long his happy Ill be happy. So no matter what you're saying I'm going back to my rightful master and not to you." tsurara said.

"That look your giving me is determination and I don't like it. It's like your giving me a challenge but if so then I will accept it even you are the princess of this clan." ryou said.

"I'm sorry but this is me and I have to do on whats inside my mind and inside my heart." tsurara said.

"I'm really grateful to myself that I choose you. You really do have this amazing personality and feelings, I just really wonder why he left you and your mom." ryou said outloud.

"Huh? What did you say?" tsurara ask.

"Its nothing, well I think you should start your mission right now or else you'll be running out of time. I have things to do so see you later before dinner hime." Ryou said.

"Wait! I still have to ask you somethi-" tsurara's word was cut off when ryou suddenly close the door quickly.

I sign for a second and thought about the things that ryou and I talked about. I really should start now and go back to the nura mansion. I should'nt stay here for long or else more problems are still going to come. I started walking and once I reachs to the other wall, I saw akiyo with a sad looking face. It was actually my first time seeing him like that so I have to ask him what happen to him even though he's a jerk.

"Akiyo, What's wro-" tsurara was suddenly cut off

"Shut up! I shouldn't have let you to come here" akiyo angrily said.

"What are you talking about? You we're the one who-" tsurara was cut off again.

"I said shut up! because of you my master will be vanished! He's doing a lot of sacrifices to just let you become the new ruler of this clan!" akiyo angrily said.

"Akiyo! I don't even know what mistakes he did, I don't even know about you being so over protective to him. I wish I could be there for my real master protecting him until I die. So please just understand this situation." tsurara said while tearing up a bit.

"Just don't talk to me." akiyo said until he disappear.

Akiyo is just like me. Desperate if he lost his own master. But I don't have to worry about this things too much, there's still tomorrow and I will always believe that waka is waiting for me.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N -** Chapter 3 done~! This is just tsurara's** POV,** I hope this chapter isn't that short. But overall I hope you guys like it. Stay tune for more upcoming chapters and story. **Don't forget to R&R**


End file.
